Gray The Matchmaker
by Teenie-Weenie-Jelly-Man
Summary: Gray and Mira make a bet... and it might be a little harder than he first thought! Nalu! And Possible Gruvia! Rated T just in case


**Hiiii~! This is my first story on this profile~~! Hope you liiiiikkkeee it!**

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own Fairy Tail but oh the things I would do if I did...**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in the guild. Yeah, there were fights and everything, but not everybody was pumped for it. Gray sat at the bar waiting for Mira to come by with his cold drink. Man she was taking an unusually long time… "Hey, Mira?" Gray shouted, starting to worry a bit, "You ok in there?"<p>

"Yeah!" Mira shouted back, and if Gray didn't know any better, he would've said she snapped back at him. Curious and a little peeved off at her tune, he jumped the counter and went into the little room she was in. He found Mira on her knees and shuffling through what he thought was trash. "What are you doing?"

Mira stayed silent, still going through the pile of trash. "Mira?" still silent. Gray sighed and did the one thing that he knew would get her attention, "Hey look at that. Pyro finally grew a pair and confessed to Lucy!"

Instantly, Mira was outside the room, looking around to find Natsu. When she realized that he was just saying that, she turned and gave him a pout, "That wasn't very nice…"

"Well neither was you forgetting my cold drink…" Gray muttered.

Mira sighed and went back into the little room, getting a cup. "Sorry… I've been so out of it lately."

Gray nodded in agreement, "No kidding! Yesterday, I asked for a salad and you gave me a fire whiskey!" Mira turned at him and gave him a demonic glare, signifying that he should shut up. Gray quickly nodded and kept quiet, walking out the room. He went back to the stool he was sitting on and watched Mira pour cold water in it. "So, why have you been so out of it lately?"

"Natsu and Lucy can't hurry up and make 30 babies together!" Mira wailed, handing Gray his drink.

"W-What?" Gray asked, completely shocked at the tears falling down her face. She's been in a funk for a week, because of two other people?

"I-I've tried e-everything to get them together! Put extra hard missions on the request board with a high reward so Natsu would probably get to save her, put really easy ones. I've even put request that required a couple together! Nothing I try works!" She sobbed out. Gray sweat-dropped, yet was relieved that she wasn't crying because of him.

"Mira, calm down. I'm pretty sure there's another couple you could try to get together…"

"I've tried you and Juvia before… but it didn't work either…" Gray's face blushed crimson as he looked at her in shock. When did she do this? "W-What?!"

"Anything I try… it just doesn't work…" Mira said, ignoring his shocked statement.

Gray snapped back into reality, "Oh common Mira! You're just exaggerating! Matching making can't be that hard!" A moment of silent passed as Gray thought about what he just said. When he thought it through, he started to sweat and panic… _'Crap! I just insulted her talent! I'mma die!" _

Shockingly, Mira didn't do anything harsh. She didn't cry that he just insulted her, or punch the ice out of him. Instead, she smirked, "Is that a challenge I hear?"

Gray folded his arms over his chest, "No, I was just saying match making can't be that hard…"

"Well, says you because you've never done it! How about we make things interesting," Mira said, leaning over the counter towards Gray.

Gray stared at her for a bit, "That depends…"

Mira clapped her hands together excitedly, squealing a bit. Gray sweat-dropped _'Uh oh… this cannot be good…' _Suddenly a finger was pointed in Gray's face, "You have to 3 days to set Natsu and Lucy together. If you do, I'll get you into Juvia's pants."

"W-Who the fuck says I want to get into Juvia's pants?!" Gray said, blushing hard.

Mira sighed, "Fine then. How about… Anytime you and Natsu are fighting, I'll make sure Erza doesn't interrupt you guys for a week?"

Gray nodded, "That sounds pretty good. And if I can't get them together?"

"You have to pick a fight with Erza every day for 5 days!"

"WHAT!? HOW THE FUCK IS THAT FAIR!?" Gray shouted, standing up.

Mira groaned in frustration, "Fine, fine! Your choices are picking a fight with Erza every day for a week, or you have to ride in a train next to Natsu for an entire day."

"What?! You can't be serious Mira!" Gray shouted in exasperation.

Mira kept a straight face and nodded, "Yes, I'm serious. So which one is it going to be? Fighting Erza, or a vomiting Natsu?"

Gray thought about it for a moment and sighed, "I know I won't regret this later, since it won't happen, but the Natsu thing…" Mira smiled and nodded, raising her hand out for an official agreement. Gray hesitated, but shook her hand regardless of his doubts, "It's a deal!"

"So does my 3 day count up start now…?" Gray asked.

"No," Mira started, "You start tomorrow. Today, I just want you to get a vibe with what you're working with." Gray looked suspiciously at Mira, then turned to look around for Natsu. Finding Natsu in a fight with Gajeel, he looked back at Mira, standing up, "Well looks like I'mma get a vibe from fire turd over there. Bye." Gray walked away from the bar, unaware of Mira's giggles.

"Hey Natsu," Gray started, walking up behind the dragon slayer.

"Watcha want stripper?" Natsu asked, pulling away from the fight.

"Do you love anyone?" Gray asked bluntly.

Natsu raised a brow at Gray, "Uh… Gray look, you're a cool dude and everything, but I don't like you like-"

"Not me you ding-a-ling!" Gray shouted, ready to strangle him. How could he even think such a thing!? "No, I mean, do you love a girl?"

Natsu thought about it, then shook his head, "Nah. I don't love any girls. Why you ask?"

Gray sighed, "Is there any girl that you think is prettier than all the rest?"

"Yup. Lucy!" Natsu said cheerfully.

Gray nodded, at least he was making progress, "What do you find pretty about her?"

Natsu stayed silent for a moment, thinking about his question. "Well… I like her hair… it's really soft and smooth, and gets really shiny in the sun! Her eyes are… are… weird. Not a bad kind of weird, but a really good kind of weird. I'm not sure why, but any time she smiles at me, I get a weird feeling in my stomach. Guess her weirdness is rubbing off on me…" Natsu shrugged it off and stared at Gray, wondering if he has any more questions.

Gray had the urge to face palm and smack the shit out of Natsu. Instead, he took a deep breath, and continued his questioning. "So… you get weird feelings, huh? I think those feelings are called love."

Natsu gave Gray a look, "Lucy's love is rubbing off on me? That's weird. Or that's love…" Natsu shrugged and walked away, leaving Gray to continuously slam his head on the closet pillars to him. Yep, this was going to be living hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnndddddd thats the end of Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyedd review please!<strong>

**loooove, TWJM~**


End file.
